I Love You: Hetalia Pairings
by The Postman of Love and Hope
Summary: The first one is RusFra. Russia keeps copying what France does and this brings them closer together. I'm thinking about making more chapters and adding different pairings to the story if I get good reviews. Humor/Friendship/Romance. RusFra. Russia x France. (Maybe a UsUk. I don't really know yet.) More chapters might be coming!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first pairing story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Russia x France. **

**ENJOY! ^J^**

**BTW:**

**Tickling (just a little though)**

_Anything written like this is their thoughts_.

**If they say something in another language, the Translation is in parentheses: ( ).**

**I wrote this, because there aren't very many RusFra stories, 2 because I felt like it, and 3 because I think a friend of mine will like this story (Or at least I hope they like it.).**

* * *

He couldn't help but laugh. He tried hard not to laugh. The poor Frenchman finally had to laugh. He let out a small giggle before he was going to laugh, but when he did the tall and childish nation gave him a very confused look. France froze. Russia froze._ Not again!_ France thought to himself. The taller country had been messing with the smaller one all through the meeting by copying whatever he did. Except the things that only France would do.

France was laughing, (so was China, America, and England) because Russia was trying to mimic his fellow Ally's laugh.

"Ohomonhomnom…." Russia tried laughing like his French friend slowly

"Non, Non, it's….Ohonohonohon~….You try now."

"Ufufufu~ You laugh very weirdly, France!" The childish country laughed "Try doing my laugh, Da?"

"Um, okay." France looked at the others and saw that at any moment, his friends would laugh until they passed out. "Ufufufu~" France laughed as though he was the childish nation.

Indeed, America, England, and China started laughing.

"YOU SOUNDED JUST LIKE HIM, DUDE!" The loud American yelled

"You did, Aru!" Said the giggling Chinese man

England couldn't speak, because of how hard he was laughing.

"I'm so proud of you France!" The Russian said with a smile.

France froze again. The others continued their laughter, but his heart was pounding hard. He was blushing. He felt….happy. He felt happy that the strong and tall country smiled at him. But, his heart beated even faster, when suddenly someone through their arms around the Frenchman. He saw who it was that gave him the sudden hug. His eyes widened and he blushed even more when he saw that it was Russia who was hugging him.

"No one has ever laughed like me for a while!" The tall and childish country said to France.

The laughing and giggling countries stopped. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped. Russia actually smiled! He has smiled many times, but they were usually creepy smiles, but this was a true heartwarming smile!

The big country noticed that his Allies were watching, so he stopped hugging the Frenchman.

"Izvinite(sorry), France." The tall Russian said in his language.

"C'est bien, mon cher ami(It's okay, my dear friend)." He said with a smile that made Russia blush.

France was happy once more. He was happy at making the big and adorable nation blush.

"I will be back, Da." Said the childish country as he left the room.

Silence filled the room, until the hamburger eating hero finally broke it.

"HEY! Did you guys see Russia smile!? He actually looked happy!" America yelled

"I-I'm sure he has smiled like that TONS of times." France said still blushing.

"I doubt it, Frog." England said to France

"Hmph….I bet Russia just needs a reason to smile!" China said to his friends

"What would make him smile, other than scaring people?" The British man asked the Chinese man

"I don't know, Aru." China replied

As France sat at the table quietly with the other Allie countries bickering and arguing about Russia. Russia himself came in. No one noticed him, because of the yelling._ Ufufu~ France is just sitting there looking sad. I will cheer him up!_ The Childish nation thought to himself. He walked quietly over to where France was and came up behind him. He bent down and then put his hands on France's sides.

"Eh?" France didn't have a clue what was going on

The other Allies looked at France with a confused look. Then their eyes widened. France had started giggling suddenly. The giggles got louder until they became laughs. Russia was tickling the Young Frenchman! The countries looked at France with a very confused faces. They couldn't see that Russia was tickling the poor man.

"Um….France? Dude are you okay?" Asked the young American

"He is doing fine!" Russia said with the heartwarming smile on his face as he stopped tickling France. "I was making France happy!"

"You what?" Asked the very confused Englishman

"I tickled him." Russia replied

"Oh." Said the three countries in unison as they watched France just sit there blushing like a rose and still giggling a little.

They started the meeting from there and ended it just the same as always, except something a little different happened after the meeting. Everyone was gone except for France or so he thought.

"Why was I so happy, when Russia hugged me?" He asked himself

What France didn't know was, that Russia was listening. He was hiding under the big table listening to his French friend.

France stood up and yawned.

"I'm starting to get tired." He said to himself.

As he was about to leave, Russia came out of his hiding place and came up behind him. The Frenchman was about to leave the room, when he was suddenly stopped by arms wrapping around him in a hug. He turned around and saw Russia.

"Wh-What?! Russie, what are you-" France was cut short by the sudden, but passionate kiss that Russia gave him.

They kissed for a long time, until finally they pulled back. France was confused.

"What..what….I don't understand, mon ami." He asked the Russian

"YA lyublyu tebya, Frantsiya(I love you, France). That is why." Russia said to him

"Je t'aime aussi, en Russie(I love you too, Russia)." France replied

As soon as he was done talking he kissed France deeply. France kissed back blushing. The tall, childish nation walked out of the meeting room holding hands with the loving, Frenchman and they left together, not only as friends, but as lovers.

* * *

**Well, here it is. RusFra!**

**Please review!**

**If you think it's good maybe I will write more chapters! U - U**

**If there is something you want me to write then ask! I will try my best, If your request is good.**

**I write: Hetalia, Hellsing, MST3K, Doctor Who, Kuroshitsuji and Soul Eater.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! (I don't want to, because it's an awesome show and I like it the way it is!)**

**Please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

They left the meeting room and walked around the beautifully lite city. The Meeting had taken place in France this time, so he thought everything looked beautiful. Russia thought the same of the bright city. They silently walked hand in hand, until France broke the silence.

"When do you have to go back home?" He asked his tall lover

"I should go now, but it's very late, da?" Russia asked France

"Oui, it is late. I know! Why don't you stay the night at my place, would you like to?" He asked the Childish nation

Russia thought it over a little bit, with his innocent child-like thinking face on.

"Spasibo, France." He said with a smile

"Let's go then!" France says as he leads the Russian to his home.

They got to the Frenchman's home and went inside.

"Are you hungry, Russie?" France asked his love

"Nyet. I'm fine." Russia replied to the Frenchman

"Okay then, Russie."

They hung up their coats and hats and then they sat on the couch. Russia sat their quietly, but only for a little. France was sitting on the couch, but is now close to Russia.

France scooted closer to Russia and kissed his cheek. The Russian blushed and smiled at France. The Frenchman saw the childish nation blush, so he smirked. Russia was pushed down onto the couch, by France and blushed even more. France kissed Russia deeply and Russia kissed back.

The Frenchman played with the Russian's hair a little before he heard a small giggle. Did Russie, giggle? He thought to himself. He played with Russia's hair again and got another giggle. It tickles him! It's been a while since I tickled someone….I think it's time for revenge for earlier!

France pulled back and looked at Russia smirking. The tall country blushed, but then he started giggling and smiling. France smiled at the giggling nation, so he tickled harder. Russia started laughing when the Frenchman started tickling his sides and torso.

"Ufufufufu~ Fr-Fratsiya, n-no p-p-please!" The ticklish nation managed to say while laughing

"Non, Russie! This is payback! Ohonohonohon~" France tickled the childish and very ticklish country even harder and faster.

France kept tickling the large nation until tears came into the taller ones eyes.

"UFUFUFU~ P-PLEASE FRANCE!" Russia yelled during his laughter

"Non! Not yet!" France told him

Russia laughed and laughed until he finally pleaded that for the tickling torture to stop.

"FRANTSIYA! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE STOP!" Russia cried

France stopped tickling him and laughed "Your face is very red, mon cheri!"

"Ah, well yes. You tickled me very hard, Da?" The Childish nation didn't look so childish anymore.

His scary aura appeared and France could here the *Kol Kol Kol Kol* sound, that his love was making.

"Please don't do that again Frantsiya...*Kol Kol Kol*"

"Y-yes...Mon Cheri..." France said to him as bravely as he could.

* * *

**Another chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
